


The True Story Of Life Below Stairs

by dd436



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Like, M/M, Really Slow Updates, Slow Updates, Victorian Times, as per usual, besides when the story starts theyre like 10, eridans family is fuckin loaded, i have a lotta backstory, its a minor character tho, just felt i had to put a warning, no im not writing nsfw go shit yourself, okay so the character death isnt 'major' but someone does die, reaaaally slow, sollux lives on a farm but his family sends him to work bc theyre weenies, the beginning is in medias res tho, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd436/pseuds/dd436
Summary: “A century ago, one and a half million of us worked as servants. Astonishingly, that’s more than worked in industry, or on the land… Countryhouses simply wouldn’t have been able to function without an army of servants working away, above, and below stairs.”-Servants: The True Story Of Life Below Stairs, Episode 1- BBC documentarymy moirails birthday is coming up and I'm broke so I'm writing her fanfic yay. I watched a documentary about servants in Victorian times, and found out theres actually an entire hierarchy and strict rules, which I thought I could built into a great story, so here I fuckin am.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a fucking year i realised i still had this thing laying about and decided to check it out to see how bad it was. Surprisingly, I actually didn't hate it, however my timeline didn't match up. It didn't make sense for so many months to pass at once, and if I wanted to write this scene with them at a certain age it wouldn't have worked. So, I'm not abandoning this, but I am changing the lay out. It's gonna have less chapters, but longer ones, and also. I completely changed the plot. The other ending fuckin sucked. I now have two endings in mind but i aint sure yet if i wanna make this sadstuck or not. well its already fuckin sad in the first chapter so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm personally more of an erikar shipper, but this is a birthday gift for my moirail, besides, i felt that in this au eridan & sollux' dynamic would work better. Victorian times were very religious and I felt kinda awkward writing about a religious household not being religious myself. I also researched dumb shit like the use of the word stupid in Victorian times to know if I could make sollux say it bc GODDAMN IF IM NOT WRITING A HISTORICALLY ACCURATE FIC  
> everything in this goddamn thing is sourced, its all historically accurate n shit if you want the sources just comment, but ill always leave my main ones at the end of a chapter, so if youre interested in that kinda stuff theres that.  
> 

**Age 10** <

“I bet I can climb even higher!”  
“There’s no way. The branches are too small, you’ll fall and cry and I’ll say ‘I told you so”  
“Watch me!”  
The child that had been speaking, a young boy with unruly blonde hair that covered parts of his vision, grabbed the next branch in the tree.  
“Woah,” he yelled down to the other boy, “I can feel the wind move the branches from here.”  
“I’m convinced that is not a thing you should be feeling. Get down.”  
Back on the floor, another child was kicking the tree, trying to get his brother’s attention. The children looked nearly identical, except that the latter had managed to tame his blonde hair, and, judging by their current situation, had a sense of responsibility. Aside from that the boy had horribly crooked teeth, an issue that was most likely the cause of his mangled “s”.  
Back in the tree, his brother had reached a new height, the branches moving dangerously.  
“I’m almost at the top. I bet I can touch it. What do I get if I touch it?”  
“The only thing you’ll get is a beating when we get back to the house and I tell mum what you did.”  
“No fair, I deserve at least- “  
But who knows what the boy thought he deserved, because before he finished his sentence he was already falling. By the time he would have finished it he was 9 meters, three painful encounters with branches and one hard fall on dry ground further, with his brother running towards him, choking on the ‘I told you so’  
“Mituna?”  


-  


On a regular day, the Captor farm was busy, with the twins helping around wherever they could, their older brother Simon probably working somewhere on the fields or tending to the animals, and their parents worrying over the food, and if they had enough stocked for the surely harsh winter.  
Today it was silent. Sollux Captor had dragged his brother all the way from the birch trees across the field, wanting so badly to pause, but his brother’s lack of movement and sound worried him, and he had carried through, biting his lip whenever it got particularly difficult.  
After the trek Sollux’ mother had laid Mituna on the mattress the twins slept on and then sent him to get water from the pump outside. A rag had been wet to put on the boy’s forehead, yet he had still not woken up.  
“Mum? Is Tuna going to be okay?”  
“Of course. Now if you really want to help, say your prayers.”  
Sollux folded his hands and directed himself back to the table, where he had been murmuring meaningless words at his mother’s command. He doubted the great man in the sky was willing to help his brother. Everything that happened was by his decisions, so why had he thrown him out of a tree?  
“Mum? Why did God throw Tuna out of the tree if he is going to save him anyways?”  
“God did not throw Mituna out of that tree. It was your foolish ways that made him fall. You know how he is, and I have made it clear to you both that I don’t want any needless danger. Now you pray, so God might forgive you and help us.”  
Sollux teared up.  
“I didn’t mean to! I told him he had to come down and he went anyways and I was still yelling at him to climb and-“  
“Shh. It’s okay. God forgives, and so do I. He’ll be okay.” She planted a kiss on her son’s forehead.  
“Pray.”  


-  


Mituna was definitely not okay. When the sky had darkened and the nocturnal animals had gone on their hunt, the boy finally woke up, turned on his side, and threw up all over the floor.  
His mother ran to the mattress and lifted him up, shoving a pot next to the mattress in case anything else was coming out.  
“Mituna! Are you okay?”  
“Whh-flfl”  
It seemed the boy was trying to form words, but failed to do anything but push his tongue forward, sending spit flying across the room.”  
“Hurts.” Mituna slurred. (Some extra spit landed on the floor.)  
“Shh,” his mother calmed him, “Lay down, you need to rest. Get some sleep”  
She pushed him back on the mattress and covered him with the blankets. Sollux, who had been watching the scenario from the table finally stood up and walked towards his brother.  
“I told you so.”  
Mituna sat up, looking confused. After more slurring and weird movements he managed to get a word out.  
“What?”  
“I told you you were going to fall. Look at you now. You’ll be lucky if you haven’t broken anything.”  
Mituna still didn’t seem to understand what exactly was going on, moved to speak, but then plopped back down and slid under the blankets. He rolled around for a bit, before passing out again.  
“Mituna fell asleep again.”  
“It’s okay. Let him.”  


-  


The next morning, Sollux helped his older brother on the fields, trying to keep himself busy. His twin still hadn’t woken up, but mum had forbidden him from trying to wake him up. He understood Mituna was probably very tired and hurting from the fall, but it had been hours and walking around for this long without his counterpart felt strange.

“Can I go wake Tuna up?”  
“Sure, go ahead,” his mum answered, “But remember, gently!”  
Back at the fireplace Mituna was still passed out. Sollux gave him a few light nudges  
“Tuna, wake up it’s been hours.”  
The boy started moving, and grumbled. “Mmhhmy head hurts,” he spoke, still not quite over the slurred speech. He looked over at his brother. “Sollux? What happened?”  
“You fell out of that tree,” and then, a bit snarkier, “I told you so.”  
“What tree? I… I don’t remember.”  
“Pftt sure, pretend you don’t.” Sollux grinned, “I told you so, I told you so, I told you so!”  
Mituna looked agitated. “I said! I don’t remember!” he lashed out, pushing Sollux to the floor.  
“Hey! What was that for!” Sollux stood up and delivered a push back, making Mituna, who was still sitting on the bed, bump into the wall. The unexpected movement seemed to affect him even more, and he started crying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! And my head hurts! And you’re being mean! Leave me alone!”  
“Fine! It’s not like I wanted you to act so stupid!” and he stormed out, running towards his mother.  
“Mum, Mituna is being a liar! He says he didn’t fall out of the tree and he won’t talk to me! And he pushed me!”  
Sollux’ mother looked confused. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing! I- “  
“I told you to be gentle, he was injured and he’s only still healing. What did you do?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Solluxander Captor!”  
Well,” Sollux looked doubtful, “He asked what happened and I said he fell and then I said ‘I told you so’ because I had promised to say that if he fell- “  
“Well that clearly seems like the explanation. Imagine you wake up, probably still hurting, and the first thing you see is your brother laughing at you for the reason your hurt. How would you feel?” Sollux directed his gaze to the floor. He still didn’t find Mituna reasonable. “I don’t know.”  
“You’d feel angry, is how you feel. And probably sad too. Go apologize to your brother. After that I shall talk to him. Hurt or not, lying is not something we can permit.”  
Begrudgingly, Sollux walked back into the house. He was still in the right.  


-  


As expected, Sollux’ mum found out Mituna genuinely couldn’t remember what had happened, and Sollux had been the one lying. As weeks passed, and Sollux felt less angry for being punished for lying, and rather sad because his brother still didn’t talk to him, it became clear something weird was going on with Mituna. He still slurred his words, every morning he woke up and walked straight to his mum to report about his headache, and he wasn’t allowed to help around the farm anymore because he kept bumping into things and walking weirdly. One time, at dinner Sollux handed Mituna a plate and he just slapped into right out of his hand, saying it had been an accident, that he didn’t know how he moved like that.  
There were other signs, Mituna ate less, sometimes not wanting to eat at all, cried over every little thing he didn’t like, and never wanting to go outside anymore. He slept a lot, and was overall very tired.  
Sollux had also been sleeping less, from having to help out more in Mituna’s place, but also from the crying, as he realised Mituna would never be the same. He wondered if what happened was his fault. Mum had said it was, so it must’ve been. He just wanted to go back to when Mituna still liked him and mum would yell at them for running off to play instead of doing anything useful.  
Sollux wasn’t the only one noticing the differences. Soon the entire family was worried, with mother begging her husband to bring their child to a physician, and him arguing that if they did, they wouldn’t be able to afford other supplies unless they sold the crops produced as winter stock. Slowly, they had started rationing their food and saving up every shilling they could spare. Unfortunately, there were no medics near their village, so if they wanted to see a physician they had to travel to London. The entire affair was just not something they could afford.  


So, Mituna remained in the state he was. Well, not really. If anything, he got worse. He kept crying, day in, day out. It seemed like nothing could comfort him. Add to that the recent memory issues he had been having, (he’d walk into a room to fetch something for his mum, and then completely forget how he got there. On some days, he didn’t even recognize the house.) and the only option his mother saw was to take him to a priest. Surely, he’d know what was up. She wouldn’t dare to think what was going to happen if she found out there were other powers involved.  


-  


“This certainly is a difficult case,” the priest said as he turned around to meet the mother’s eyes  
“He shows a few signs of possession but I don’t feel any evil around him. How did you say this all started?”  
“He fell from a tree across the field of our farm. It was quite a way down.”  
“Interesting. Well lady, I don’t think this has anything to do with the devil. He shows no signs of wanting to hurt others, something that would’ve manifested by now. I say he just hurt himself and never really recovered. I wouldn’t for the life of me know why though. I’d take him to a physician if I were you.”  
“Yes, we’ve been… considering that. I just wanted to make sure before doing anything. You know how men of science can get, they’ll try to find a reason for everything even when an obvious one is right there. I just wanted to make sure. Thank you”

\- 

\- 

\- 

**Age 13**

The events of that day marked the household forever. The farm lost not one, but two helpers, as Sollux refused to do anything around the house anymore, running off to play with the village kids, and barely sparing his brother a glance. Aside from some grumpy hello’s when he got back home, he stopped talking to his family members, even with his older brother, with whom the twins used to have a very strong bond. Simon tried, yes, but Sollux would just shrug and walk out at his attempts to talk.  
Tragic, really. Especially considering what was coming.  


********

-  


That winter, Simon fell ill. There wasn’t a lot of work to do when the fields were frozen over, but the cattle needed water and the water pump had frozen, leaving their only source to be the river, that had also frozen over. With a frozen pump, all you could do is wait for the summer to bring relief, but with a frozen river, who was stopping you from poking at it with a stick to break the ice and help your family? No one, that is.  
Maybe someone should’ve stopped him.  


A week later, Simon was still coughing, having permanently taken up the spot next to Mituna on the mattress, both of them smothered in blankets by their mother. The fireplace burned with the wood of the tree Mituna had fallen out of, that they had cut down during the summer. While everyone else felt like they were being smoked out in the little room, Simon could barely feel the warmth. With every passing day, he felt colder, until one day his mother felt his forehead and all the warmth had left his body.  
Mourning etiquettes were a very elaborate thing. Sollux saw how his parents closed the curtains and his mother used their savings to buy a second-hand black dress. Silence overtook the household. At night, the only sound travelling through the house were his mother’s silent cries.  
And oh, did Sollux feel impotent. How badly he wanted to go back to that day in the garden. He had played the scenario a thousand times in his head. He would’ve told Mituna to stay on the ground, dragged him back to the house and told mum about it, who would’ve gotten mad, but it would’ve been okay. Because maybe, just maybe, if Mituna had stayed the old one, the twins would’ve still been helping out their brother. And maybe, just maybe, if they had been there, they would’ve been able to stop Simon from falling into the river. And maybe, just maybe, he would’ve lived, his mother wouldn’t have had to buy that dress, and Sollux would still have his two brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real chapter names are for weenies.  
> about one third of this is from the old version of this chapter, one third is revised parts of the old version, and another third is completely new scenes so yes, reread it if youd previously already read it.  
> i dont have a beta reader so if this shit aint add up comment pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i forgot to list all my sources like i used to do i have a bunch on marriage industrial england, on child brain damage, on usage of the word killjoy in the 1800's, on mourning etiquette, on servants work and schedules and shit. a bunch; A BUCNCH

Age 14  
Sollux and Mituna’s birthday, according to the household manual his mum had, fell during the mourning period for Simon. Not that birthdays were such a great fuss in the Captor family, but this time it truly was depressing. His mother woke them up, kissed them both on the forehead and wished them a happy birthday, before leaving to continue with the tasks of the day. She didn’t even stay to answer Mituna’s questions, who had been very surprised at the revelation that today was his birthday, and at that he was already fourteen years old. That evening, when Mituna and Sollux had gone to bed, the latter could hear his parents talking worriedly.  
Oh maybe, just maybe…  


-  


After a week full of troubled talks from his parents, nervous glances towards the twins and a general state of agitation in the farm, Sollux’ parents called him to the table to ‘discuss a very important matter.’  
“Sollux. I’m sure you’ve noticed the situation your father and I have been in lately. Mituna has been getting worse, and we really ought to take him to a physician.”  
“Then why haven’t you?”  
“Well, that’s, the point we were trying to reach. We can’t afford it. At this rate, I doubt we’ll ever will.”  
“Then I’ll work! I’m sure I could find some jobs to do if I went to the village.”  
“Thank you for offering, Sollux. We did think... And since you’re already fourteen. Well the point is, the other day, I ran into a very nice lady at the market,” mother looked on edge, “Very nice, really. She told me about her son, who should be fourteen, I think. Yes, it must’ve been. She sent him to work in service for a rich household.” 

Sollux did not like the sound of this. “In service?”  
“Yes, service. He works as a hall boy. He welcomes the visitors, in such a big house that is needed, and helps out around the house when he can. It really isn’t so bad. Not to mention, that he earns three guineas, every month.”

“You want me to go open doors for a family so rich they probably forgot how to use their hands?”  
“Solluxander! I hope you realise this is to help your brother. Ever since he’s been like this you’ve done nothing! You’ve ignored us all, barely even sparing a glance at your brothers, even when Simon died! And now when you can finally help, you still refuse to!” She teared up. “I don’t want to send you away! I lost one son, the other doesn’t even recognise me half of the time. I don’t want to lose you too! There’s just... Sollux... There’s no other way...”

Sollux didn’t dare look at his mother anymore. “I’m sorry, mum. You’re right. I’ll go.”  
-  
“And then up the stairs, this way, is where the servants sleep. When you reach a higher tier, like butler, first footman, you’ll sleep above the family quarters. For now, this’ll be it. Just pick a bed that isn’t occupied. I sleep here too, still too low to have my own quarter. I’ll get there.” The footman laughed, “At least now that you’re here, I’m not the lowest anymore. Better you than me, chap.” He laughed again.  
“Anyways. You’re going to have quite the busy schedule. I should know, I did your job. Wake up at six and all that. Clean my boots. Everyone’s boots, really. No, that’s a lie, only the servants’ boots. See, we’re the servants, and then you’re the servants’ servants.” He had apparently noticed Sollux’ alarmed expression and responded accordingly. “Oh, don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine. Most of us went through your suffering and climbed up. Besides, you’re not allowed to talk unless we talk to you. So, there’s little you can say to anger anyone. What did you say your name was again?”  
“Sollux. Solluxander… Sir” Sollux quickly added.  
“Ouch. Posh name, huh? You might not want to introduce yourself as that. Keep it with uh… Sol? If the family finds out your name is too posh they might get jealous and want to change it. Trust me, it happens. Ask Betty. You shouldn’t run into to a family member as long as you use the servants’ passages. Well, ‘cept for the boy. You’ll have to guide him ‘round the house now. I’m glad I don’t have to do that anymore. He’s a real ratbag!  
If you run into any of them when they haven’t called for you, don’t talk to them. You’re not allowed to. Not even I’m allowed to. Just like, press yourself flat to the wall. I know it sounds weird, but they’ll probably see it as normal. Your full schedule is in this book,” he handed him a worn down, thin booklet,  
“Along with anything else you might want to know.”  
“Oh,” Sollux coughed, “About that... Uhm... I can’t exactly? Read?”  
“What, really? And they hired you? That’s bloody ridiculous! Hey, it’s okay, I’ll teach you some things. Might take a while. You’ll be fine.”  
Sollux smiled hesitantly. “No one asked.”  
“As if. I’m pretty sure the steward does the hiring. That foozler thinks he’s better than us. But hey, know your place, right? It says so in the book I gave you. Not that you’d know.”

The words just kept cascading out of the footman’s mouth, so Sollux decided to do what he did best. Smile and nod, Sollux, just smile and nod.  
“I guess this means I’ll have to lead you through your first day tomorrow. It’s fine, it’ll be like a day off for me. I might even help you a bit if I feel nice.”  
Sollux doubted this guy’s interpretation of ‘nice’ was the same his, but he figured he’d take any help he could get. And smile and nod, of course.  
-  
Sollux’ first few weeks in the new household hadn’t been too bad, he guessed. Sure, it was hard work, but the thought that at the end of the month he’d send home an envelope filled with money kept him standing. In preparation of his letter he’d started writing a little note, with the footman’s help  
“dear dad  
Im learnig how to write and read  
tell mum and tuna i say hi  
love sollux”  
He would’ve loved to write more, tell his family about the mansion, his quarters and how his days went, but the writing hurt his fingers and he had to stop after every sentence. The footman, who he had learned his name was Rufioh, had told him that was normal, and that he’d have to train his fingers so they wouldn’t hurt anymore. He practiced a bit every day, in between duties. He had gotten real good at reading too, and had started scavenging through the booklet with advices. One reoccurring sentence sounded very strange to him:  
“The most important part, of being a servant, is to know one’s place. Working in service is a given for some people, and in service you will stay.”

According to the front cover, the book had been written by a butler.  
Sollux wondered if this man hadn’t minded that just because of his birthright, he wasn’t allowed to do anything but know his place.  
Granted, the family he was at kept him well fed. He had a bed to sleep in and a roof over his head, even if the servants’ quarters were a bit murky, but compared to the lavish standards the family liked to keep up, it was nothing.  
According to another passage, cleanliness was very important. You mustn’t bring shame to the family’s name. During his first week, Sollux had been so afraid to mess up on that, that he’d bring his clothes to be washed every single evening, until the laundry maid cussed him out for giving her all this extra work, and told him to take it easy.  
Often, Sollux missed his own bed. His room hadn’t been more cramped at home than at the mansion, but he’d rather be around his family than around the other personnel. True to what Rufioh had told him, he wasn’t allowed to speak unless someone spoke to him. Sucked, really, he had seen a few people around that seemed nice and after all this silence he’d been jumping to make at least an acquaintance, but everyone was too busy with their duties to pay Sollux any mind.  
Part of being a servant included he couldn’t walk through the main hallways, or use the grand staircases. The servants used a network of corridors, barely a meter wide, hidden all through the house in the weirdest corners. Sollux could get from the kitchen all the way to the family bedrooms, without anyone even noticing him. On one hand that was nice, if you were rich and didn’t have to see the poor pathetic faces of your staff the entire time, but on the other hand, if Sollux ever felt like murdering anyone, he could probably get away with it without any traces.  
Not that that was a thing he contemplated.  
He figured if they ever fired him, he’d sneak some silverware home with him. They probably wouldn’t notice, let alone mind.  
He hadn’t talked to a single family member, despite seeing all of them around, and having to walk the youngest son to the school room every day as if he were an idiot. If he spent his entire day learning in that room, he ought to know how to get to the room himself, right? He saw the kid four times a day, and he hadn’t said a single word to him.  
What a brat.  


-  


Despite the advice Rufioh had given him on his first day, Sollux had never needed to press himself flat to the wall to avoid family members. He didn’t usually run into any of them because of the secret passages. The only one he really saw was the youngest Ampora, and that was when he was on duty, so he didn’t have to invade his own personal space with the wall.  
Luck would have it though, that today, after he had finished collecting everyone’s boots to clean them the next morning, and was on the way back to his quarters, that he ran into the boy again, and this time, he wasn’t supposed to. Immediately he panicked, dropped the boots and scurried against the wall.  
Later on he’d wonder if Rufioh was genuinely trying to give him some advice, or if he had just well and truly been fucking with him, because now the first thing this kid said to him was:  
“What in the Lord’s name,” he gave him a dirty look, “are you trying to do?”  
Sollux, surprised by this reaction, (or maybe not. Darnit, Rufioh.) still wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak, so he just pointed at his chest questioningly.  
“Yes, I’m talkin’ to you. You getting’ frisky with the walls?”  
“Well excuse you, I was told I had to do that if I ever ran into one of you.” Sollux felt self-conscious about his mangled talking for a second, but the kid apparently had a stutter, so if anyone had to be ashamed it was him.  
“One of you’ being?”  
“However you like to call yourself. A family member? Posh zounderkites?.”  
The other boy’s mouth fell open at that last, not exactly polite phrasing. “Well you certainly have a way with words.” He pointed at the heap of boots on the ground.  
“What’s that?”  
“Boots.”  
“Yes, I knew that, thank you for the enrichment.”  
“You asked.”  
“I asked what they were doing there.”  
“Actually, I’m pretty sure you asked what they were.”  
“You know what I meant, you lispin’ foozler.”  
“Oh, says the one with the stutter!”  
The boys looked at each other angrily for a second, before they breaking out in a laugh.

“I’m Eridan,” he stretched out his hands towards Sollux, “And I’m honestly kind of offended we see eachother every day yet you never even say a simple hello.” Sollux shook his hand.  
“You’re kidding, right? I’m not allowed to talk to you unless you talk first!”  
“Oh! Well that certainly explains a lot. And here’s me thinking you were just a brat.”  
“The brat cleaning your boots.”  
“Actually, I’m wearing my boots.”  
“Yes, and every day they magically disappear from your quarters and appear the next day, cleaned. Who did you think was doing that? The air?”  
“There’s no such thing as magic. And I honestly never thought about it. Besides, there were still stains on them yesterday. No offence, but you’re doing a bloody bad job.” He laughed, but carefully added, “I’m just kidding! Geez, calm down!” At the angry look Sollux shot him. 

“Usually when someone introduces himself, you’re supposed to answer.”  
“Huh?” Sollux spoke, still on the boot matter.  
“What’s your name?”  
“My full name is Solluxander, but Rufioh said I’m not allowed to call myself that while here because you’ll shorten it to Sol. However, he’s also the same guy that told me to hide against the wall so I’m starting to doubt his words.”  
“Oh no, that’s true. Last year, there was a new scullery maid named Elizabeth, but mother said it was a queen’s name, so now she’s called Betty. Was a real drama, that one.”  
Sollux tried not to look bewildered at Eridan’s words. “Uuuuh..”  
“It’s fine, I won’t tell mother you real name. I’m still gonna call you Sol though. Do you have to clean all those boots?”  
“Yup. Every morning. Been doing it for a fortnight now, thanks for noticing.”  
“Want some help?”  
“Want to wake up at 6 o’clock and sit in a tiny murky room, rubbing boots with shoe polish?”  
“Not really, but I guess once can’t hurt. What tiny murky room?”  
“Storage room next to the laundry quarters. You’re actually serious?”  
“Of course I am. Does that mean I have to go through the servants passages?”  
“Yes. What, the fug scaring you off?”  
Eridan scoffed, “Nothing scares an Ampora off!”  
Sollux couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll see you there. But if you don’t come, you have to give me those weird pastries you eat at breakfast.”  
“You’ve never had puff pastry before? Geez. I’ll bring you one anyways.”  
“Looking forward to it. Surprisingly.”  
“Hey! I’m bringin’ you pastry!”  


-  


It was way past six thirty when Eridan finally decided to show up, without any pastry, by the way  
“You’re late. Overwhelmingly. Good thing you’re not the servant, or you’d be fired on the spot.”  
“Pardon me, the butler didn’t want to let me go. I told him he’d better shut his mouth and stop hoggin’ up my time, or I’d tell father he was doing a poor job. Never seen him run faster.”  
“What’s that you’re holding? Oh, right, not pastry.”  
Eridan thudded down on the floor and grabbed a boot, turning it in his hands.  
“Again, I had to run here. I’ll give you mine when it’s time to go to the school room.” He said apologetically.  
“You sure no one will mind?”  
“Oh, they will. If my parents find out I’m talkin’ to you they’ll have my arse. The only one I can ever talk to is Cronus and he’s a real flapdoodle. He’s my older brother.” Eridan explained, “He thinks he’s so much better ‘cause he’s older than me, but he’s an idiot. You have an older sibling?”  
Sollux looked at the floor. “Uh- No, I don’t.”  
“Good. They’re terrible really.”  
“Sure. You gonna clean that boot or just dance with it?” Sollux asked, handing him the shoe polish.  
“Gross. This stinks.” Eridan pulled the face as he dipped a sponge into it. “This has to be toxic or somethin’, I don’t trust it.”  
“If you really want to help, shush and clean that boot.”  


-  


“And then I also know Mrs. Webster, she works in the kitchen. She’s a bit off her chump, but she always gives me sweets when father told me I can’t have any, so It’s fine. She’s very old, though, and I don’t think she’ll hold out for much longer. Then there’ll be no one to give me sweets.”  
“What a way to think about people. ‘She’s fine, as long as she gives me sweets.’ I didn’t think you’d know so many of the servants, so I guess that’s surprising. And hey, now you know me! The best person you’ll ever meet.”  
“Don’t think so highly of yourself. You’ve never even had puff pastry!”  
“And who’s fault is that? You said you were going to bring some, you liar.”  
“I’ll ask for three pastries tomorrow and give you two, that fine?”  
“I guess.”  
Maybe Sollux had been wrong. Eridan Ampora was alright. At least, not as much of a brat as he had first thought.  


-  


After a month at his new job, Sollux and the other servants were called to the steward, who sat at his desk with a list of names right by him, and a box filled with envelopes, each one having a name from the list written on them.  
Sollux was getting paid.  
With all that had been going on he almost forgot that’s why he was here. He felt incredibly giddy standing in line, and even more when his envelope was handed to him. Granted, he’d already have to hand over some of his earnings to be able to send this home, but that was a detail.  


-  


When it was time to lead Eridan to dinner, he interrupted the other boy’s dense rant about some kid he had met at church that weekend and the moronic reason he had annoyed him.  
“That’s all very great. But guess what, I have something greater.” Sollux pulled the wrinkled envelope from his pocket. “Look.” He proudly held it out in front of him.  
“What’s that.” Eridan said, unimpressed, as he tried to grab it.  
“No no no,” Sollux uttered, “You’re not touching this. This,” he paused for dramatic effect, “is my money.”  
“Seriously? All of it?” Eridan joked.  
“Oh, quiet, you know what I mean. Besides, yes, it is. I got paid today.” He held the envelope open for his friend. Eridan peeked inside  
“This only has three guineas in it.”  
“At least I earned three guineas. Where’s your money huh? All this talk about how rich you are but I’ve never seen you hold any.”  
“Cause- I- My father manages the money.” Eridan looked flustered. “Just. Let’s go.”  
Sollux laughed. This was a clear victory.  


-

“What’s this?” Eridan was holding Sollux’ instruction booklet with his thumb and pointer finger, an armlength away from him as if the lower class would pull him in if he touched it too much.  
“It looks like someone took a shit in it then closed it.” Sollux yanked it from his hand and threw it onto his mattress. 

They were hanging out in the servants quarters, where Sollux slept. The (ADJECTIVE) boy didn’t like coming here, on account of it being so murky and dusty, but there’s only so many times you can sit under a tree in the garden before it gets boring. Even Sollux, who spent the little time he wasn’t working locked up in his quarters, had been itching to find new grounds to head to with his friend. He had suggested they headed back here so he could complain to him how shitty his family had been treating him. Eridan claimed it was all lies, but agreed to go anyways.  
“That,” Sollux started, “Is the book I have to memorise to best know how to wipe you lot’s arse. So yes, maybe I did take a shit in it. What’s it to you?”  
“Don’t be disgustin’, it was just a question. I thought you couldn’t read though?”  
“You shut your trap,” Sollux interjected, offended, “I can read just fine! I happened to learn it in the time I’ve been here, meanwhile you spend hours every day learning how to read! So really who’s better, huh?”  
“You think that’s what I’ve been doing? There are more things to learn than just some grubby books.”  
“Like what?” Sollux laughed, “Clearly all that education hasn’t worked because you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”  
Eridan pulled a face in reaction. “Sometimes I seriously don’t know why I put up with you. Nah.” He paused, staring at the wall, “Useful things. For later, I guess. The capital of France. Rivers in Prussia. That kinda stuff.”  
Sollux looked confused. “That doesn’t sound useful in the slightest. When winter comes and we’re all hungry no one’s going to feel better if you start reciting the rivers in Prussia.” Eridan gave shoved him away.  
“You don’t get it. It’s not about knowing all a’ those things. It’s about,” he paused doubtfully, “bein’ a man of the world.”  
Sollux snickered in response. “You wish.” He didn’t laugh for long though. “If that’s all I had to do to be able to sit around in a mansion like this and boss poor poor boys like me around…”  
“Oh shut up, it’s not as if you don’t completely take advantage of bein’ my friend. The others are startin’ to complain ‘cause you get privileges y’know.” Eridan sneered, “Nothin’ comes easy. You barged in here complainin’ about how I’m able to get all these things ‘n do nothin’ in return but in reality I’m workin’ my arse off in that school room you keep mocking me for. Besides, It’s not just ‘cause a nothin’ my family is where we are. Before me, my father worked, an’ before that, my grandfather worked. We got where we are ‘cause a that. Maybe if you stopped complainin’ an’ started doin’ things you’d be here too.”  
“What?”Sollux jumped up from the floor where he had been sitting. The mood had completely changed from friendly mocking to angry yelling. “Sometimes I wonder if you hear yourself speak! What do you think I’m doing here?” Sollux stomped against the mattress. “You think I like being here? That I’m just here for fun? That I thought ‘Oh you know what’s going to be mad banter? If I just leave my family and go open some doors for some stupid foozlers that think they’re better than everyone just ‘cause a thousand years ago one of you lot was in the right place at the right time and licked enough arse to get some land. I do work you know. The only reason I’m even here talking to you is because I work. For you! For you and your stupid family!”  
“And you’d be workin’ even harder if I weren’t here givin’ you all these breaks so maybe you should be grateful for that!” the other boy interjected without missing a beat.  
“Seriously? You think you’re so high and noble just because every once in a while you get off your high bloody horse and talk to one of the peasant servants you’ve hired? Oh woe is you, it must be so hard to have to communicate with us lesser beings. You know what.” Sollux sneered, delivering another kick to the mattress with every word. “Get out of here. Go away. If this is all so difficult for you maybe stop doing the effort.” With every sentence he calmed down, until he was just muttering.  
“Fine! But I’m not leaving ‘cause you said so, but ‘cause I want to! This is pure insubordination ‘n you’re gonna regret it!”  


-  


Though the consequences he was expecting for his tantrum never came, Sollux did come to regret it. It had been a few days, and things at the mansion had gotten stiff, awkward. Having a fight with a family member doesn’t excuse you from your duties and Sollux still had to pick Eridan up every day and walk him around the property, except that now the interactions were silent and sour.  
Sollux didn’t know what he was expecting. To be thrown out? To have to pay his first wage back? To have his wage lowered?  
The first few days after the incident he’d been very uptight, as if any second someone could send him away. After the third day he assumed nothing was probably going to happen. He guessed that was a good thing. Being sent home after only a month of work really wouldn’t help him get hired anywhere else. Besides, he didn’t really want to be hired anywhere else. He was used to this place now. And even though Eridan and him weren’t talking anymore, he still considered the boy his friends. He refused to apologise though. Not only did he firmly hold on to the belief that he was in the right (He was!) He also preferred to keep the little bit of pride he had left.  
No, Sollux was waiting for Eridan to come around and apologise. Luckily for him, the other boy was so bloody lonely in this huge mansion that it didn’t take long.  


-  


It was past Eridan’s bedtime, but definitely not past Sollux’, as he had work to do. He was sitting in the same spot where he and Eridan had had their earlier clash, polishing boots again. His schedule never really changed around here.  
The door creaked as someone pushed it ajar, and two eyes appeared in the opening. Sollux looked up, recognised it was him, and looked down again. If he wanted to apologise he was going to have to do it himself. He kept polishing his boots as the seconds passed. 

“Hey.” a whisper came from the door. “I ain’t supposed to be here.” Eridan murmured. “I snuck away, you know.” He stated, clearly expecting Sollux to be impressed, but he still didn’t answer. “Why won’t you talk to me? You were yellin’ too y’know” he continued. Sollux had now decided to look at him, but still wouldn’t speak. “Oh come on! Fine, I’m sorry!. Happy?” Sollux got up and pulled the door wide open, inviting him in. “Slightly. What did you say you were apologising for again?” Eridan walked in and plopped down on the floor. “Oh will you stop?” he whined, “I already said I’m sorry okay! That’s a lot!”  
Sollux remained at the door. “You’re free to go if you keep being so stubborn you know.”  
“How are you telling me what I’m supposed to do. You work for me, remember?”  
Sollux gave him a look.  
“Fine. I’m sorry I said your kind ain’t work. I guess it kinda sucks you’re away from your family. I didn’t know.” Eridan whispered.  
“That’s barely an apology, but I’ll take it. I guess I’m sorry I kept laughing at your learning all the time too.” He sat down next to Eridan on the floor. “So what’ve you been up to?”  
Eridan snorted. “Just more learnin’. It’s actually interestin’ now though. I’m learnin’ about all that stuff that went on in France a while ago. At first I wasn’t allowed to read about it. Revolutionary ideas or somethin’. But I think father agreed with a few of their ideas. Did you know Napoleon died on his island?”  
Wow, well if this was what Eridan wanted to talk about, fine – Sollux thought. “Who’s Napoleon?”  
“You don’t know?! Geez I’ve got so much to tell you then!”  


-  


Since the boys had made up again Sollux had been doing pretty great again. He had gone back to his first impression, namely that Eridan was a brat. He had never seen a boy with such little respect for the people around him, but when you’re rich, he guessed that wasn’t really necessary. 

Besides, it wasn’t that Eridan was rude to him anymore. He’d started being more understanding. It was weird at times. You really wouldn’t expect those kind of things from him. He didn’t shy away from ordering everyone else around though. Maybe Sollux really was lucky they were friends. Eridan didn’t hold back with, say, his tutor, on the day where the boy decided Sollux not knowing England’s closest countries was madness, and that he had to sit in on that day’s geography lesson. The tutor had not been amused. “Of course,” Eridan had said, “If you aren’t in the mood to allow it, I’ll just tell father to get me a new tutor. One who isn’t such a little-“  
And so, without even having to finish his sentence, Sollux now went to school. Not every day, of course. Once a week maybe, and even then just for a few hours. He much preferred it to having to carry stuff through the house or cleaning out dusty old rooms, to Eridan’s disbelief, who “would’ve given anything to be done with these tedious classes!” To which Sollux had answered he had to stop being a brat. But at least now he could hear about Napoleon firsthand, instead of through Eridan’s endless rants. He’d be lyng if he said he didn’t miss them.  


-  


“How did you never go to school?” Eridan asked Sollux as they were on the way back.  
“There was a school not too far away from our house. I went a few times but it was bloody boring and the teacher pissed me off. I figured it just wasn’t worth it.” Sollux shrugged.  
“And look at you now.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” he asked. “I did go to church at least. I may be illiterate but I won’t burn forever.”  
Eridan looked at him funny. “Burn forever? ‘s that what they tell you?”  
“Is it not what they tell you?”  
“Well. Yes. But we ain’t really big followers a’ the church here. My father supports those obscure scientific theories. We go to church every week but it’s mostly just keepin’ up appearances. Besides, I have to be baptised for when I marry Feferi.”  
“Come again?”  
“…For when I marry Feferi?”  
“Hold up,” Sollux said stunned, “You’re engaged?”  
“Well, not officially,” Eridan stated it as if it were obvious, “But the arrangements already been made so I might as well be.”  
“Wh- How? I mean- Why?”  
“How? My father went to her father an’ asked if it was an option. Why? We already have good bonds with them and also, it would get us a nobiliary title. This might come as a shock to you but we ain’t actually nobility.” Eridan revealed. Clearly this was a sensitive matter. “Or at least, not yet. The money’s been in the family for generations but for some reason we were never lucky with nuptial arrangements. An’ father ain’t exactly have the best bonds with the king so…”  
“Why would you even care about a title if you’re stinking rich anyways?” Sollux questioned.  
“Because!” Eridan exclaimed annoyed, “You don’t know what it’s like! We’re out here bein’ one a’ the most powerful families in England yet some still consider us less because of the absence of a title! It’s… Remember when I told you about all a’ that drama in France?” Eridan tried.  
“Not at all, but go on.”  
“How did you forget already?”  
“Because I don’t ca-“  
“That was a rhetorical question, thank you very much.  
"Right, so incredibly short version, which is a disgrace honestly ‘cause it’s the most interestin’ matter I’ve heard of in years- There’s a group of people pro of the king, and a group contra-“  
“In what?” Sollux asked  
“It’s Latin. Pro is agree, Contra is disagree.” He uttered rapidly. “Now let me continue. There’s a group pro and a group contra. But- It’s not just about agreein’ with the king. It’s about what he represents. Nobility just love to tell you about how they’re better ‘cause god chose it, which is, pardon my words, complete bollocks, the big bunch a’ them ain’t got any military achievements or talent they’re just ugly an’ old.” He slammed his hands on the floor at both adjectives. “I’m here cause my family is the livin’ proof a’ military excellence.” He said proudly. “Agreein’ with the king means agreein’ some lousy idiot like that Makara gets to be a royal advisor. Instead of me!”  
Sollux was unimpressed. “Right. Well, the reason you’re here is the exact same one. I mean, you’re not going to tell me you have any big military achievements. Or your father, for that matter. You’re just rich because it’s been passed down. It’s the exact same situation. Just that instead of passing down money and a title your folks just passed down money.”  
“It’s not, ‘cause I’m better!”  
“Sure you are. So tell me more about this title. Can I get one?”  
“You sure bloody can’t. Just me. And it’s going to be great. I’ll be an Earl, you know. People are gonna have ta’ call me lord.”  
“Atrocious,” Sollux laughed, “You’re already terrible, imagine adding that to it.”  
The joke didn’t have the desired effect, as the boys just sat in silence for a few seconds.  
“So who are you marrying then? Is she worth the title?”  
“Worth it? She far exceeds it! You should see her. She usually visits for dinner around autumn.” Eridan said dreamily.  
“So what is she like then?”  
“Well… I don’t really know. I haven’t talked to her, I’m not allowed to yet. But I can just bet she’s incredible. With some people you just know.”  
“Like how I knew you’d be a raging idiot,” Sollux shoved him away, “So you’re marrying her but you haven’t talked to her? That’s just sad.”  
“Oh shut up! You’re just jealous cause you ain’t got no one. And there’s no way you’re ruinin’ this for me!”  
“Hmmph.” Sollux grumbled. “All sounds a bit crap to me.”  
“Sure it does, peasant’s boy. Stop bein’ such a killjoy.” Eridan responded, before happily tattering about his engagement again.

**Author's Note:**

> the mid chapter two year time skip is the only time skip that long im gonna do, tho its still a story that's gonna be based around timeskips. Just. shorter ones. of about a month. youll see during the chapter. the next two chapters together is 1 year *sunglasses emoji*


End file.
